


There's a thin line between love and hate and you make me cross it

by YaBoyTwoHats



Series: Reinvent Love [9]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Hate to Love, Infidelity, Love/Hate, M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyTwoHats/pseuds/YaBoyTwoHats
Summary: Ryan and Brendon hate each other but they're stuck on tour together for months and Ryan doesn't really hate Brendon as much as he lets on.





	There's a thin line between love and hate and you make me cross it

“I hate you,” Ryan growled in Brendon’s ear.

With that in mind, Brendon came in his pants.

\---

How the band worked with Brendon and Ryan’s intense hatred of each other was astounding. It showed in interviews where Brendon would piss Ryan off by clinging to him or gazing in faux-longing. It showed when Ryan would snap at the interviewers and Brendon himself. Jon and Spencer were lucky not to have to deal with their idiocy during those short time periods. Brendon would rant to Jon about just how disgusting Ryan looked and how disappointing it was that Ryan actually looked better than him during their first concert of the tour. The four men were sharing a tour bus for another three months and already, neither Spencer nor Jon could take it. Spencer was used to hearing Ryan complain- he was his oldest friend after all- but it really sucked to have to hear about Brendon being a d-bag and not worthy of love and really, really ugly. Spencer loved Ryan more than almost everyone else, but Brendon was one of his best friends too. It was hard hearing about just how much the two men hated each other.

Imagine Spencer’s surprise when he found out from Jon that part of why Brendon hated Ryan was that he was jealous. Brendon Urie, the wet dream of thousands of teenage girls, had a crush on him, and Spencer would be lying if he didn’t sort of like Brendon too. He was hot in a cute kind of way. Brendon and Spencer talked often but not enough- Ryan made sure of that. Jon and Ryan had never been able to get too close because Spencer had already been claimed years before and Brendon needed someone to vent to. Spencer liked Jon a bit more, but Jon was way out of Spencer’s league and Brendon was too but he actually liked Spencer back.

With the information in mind that Brendon had a crush on him, Spencer talked to Brendon during the few minutes of alone time he had while Ryan was in the shower.

“You like me,” he accused Brendon in the other man’s bunk. Brendon was shirtless and lying back with his sidekick when Spencer had accosted him. He looked up with wide eyes at the man who was only a few months younger than him and tried to shake his head. “C’mon, Bren, you don’t need to lie. I’ve seen how you look at me- it’s how you look at Ryan when you’re trying to get a black eye in front of journalists. Just admit it.” He lowered his voice. “I like you too.” That made Brendon’s eyes widen even further at the drummer and he slowly sat up and pulled Spencer in the bunk.

“I don’t, fuck, I don’t like you, why would you- wait. Did you just say you liked me?”

“I like you, Brendon. For real. I like you Brendon and I know you and my best friend hate each other but I don’t really care. You’re sweet and you’re funny and I kind of want to make out with you right now if that’s okay.” Brendon broke into a slight sweat and panted, leaning back again to offer himself to Spencer. The pillow cushioned the back of the singer’s head and the vast majority of his short hair flowed out against the cotton. Spencer cautiously shimmied next to him and lifted his left leg to land it on Brendon’s other side. He straddled Brendon momentarily before dipping down, pulling the bunk curtain three-quarters of the way and darkening the space. Spencer smiled at Brendon from above him.

“Kiss me,” Brendon ordered. Spencer gave Brendon an Eskimo kiss and pressed past Brendon’s nose, hooked a few fingers under his chin, and gave him an open-mouthed kiss. It wasn’t very romantic or soft but it was hot and wet, their tongues brushing as soon as they connected. The moan Brendon let out told Spencer that he’d never done this before and he felt slightly honored that Brendon would trust him with his first make out session. It was enjoyable with Brendon pliable under him, willing to follow Spencer’s every nonverbal command. He felt himself being pulled closer, lying flat against Brendon and slipping his tongue all the way into Brendon’s mouth. Another low moan escaped the singer’s lips, but Spencer just swallowed it down and kept pushing. With their lips still connected and bodies so close, it was unsurprising when Spencer started feeling something poking his leg. Brendon inhaled sharply, audibly, and pushed Spencer off, stepping out of his bunk and out of the bus entirely. 

The repulsed expression pulling at Ryan’s face when he saw Spencer awkwardly leaving Brendon’s bunk with bruised lips and ruffled clothing told him enough. It was over between him and Brendon before it had even started because he couldn’t stay with Brendon if Ryan felt that horribly about it.

“I’m sorry,” Spencer had said once Jon followed Brendon outside. “I shouldn’t have done that to you.” It had taken him nearly twenty minutes to even get those words out.

“It’s alright,” Ryan said, coming back from his swirling thoughts. “You do know you can’t do this, though, right? God, this is kind of perfect! We can totally fuck him up with this!”

“We,” Spencer intervened. “What do you mean, we?”

“I mean, you like Jon. So what if you just made out with Brendon? You’ve liked Jon for ages, use that. Go make out with him. I’ll be the bearer of bad news.”

Spencer sighed, exasperated.

“But Ry, I don’t even hate the guy! Why should I break his heart?”

Ryan pondered this for a moment, replying with, “Well, maybe because I’ve been your best friend since you were five and Brendon is just some boy?”

Goddamnit.

“Fine, Ryan, but this is the last time I’m breaking hearts for you. I love you man, but that doesn’t excuse you using that love for evil!” Ryan grinned adorably.

“Fuck, thank you, thank you, thank you, Spence. You are the best dude in the fucking history of ever!” Ryan grabbed at his arms and planted a slobbery, wet kiss on Spencer’s lips. Then Ryan looked horrified again and shouted, “EW! FUCKING URIE JUST KISSED THOSE! I PRACTICALLY KISSED HIM!” He laughed as Ryan ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Spencer walked over to his bunk, texted Jon to talk to him later, and curled in his blanket. He thought about Jon and hoped Brendon would forgive him. He hadn’t been lying to Brendon before, but he liked Jon more. He couldn’t help it! So, when Jon came to his bunk in nothing but his boxers and asked Spencer what was up, there was really nothing Spencer could do.

\---

Once he heard soft thumping noises coming from Spencer’s Jon-inhabited bunk, Ryan ran from the bunk room and bumped into Brendon in the lounge.

“Oh, man, you don’t want to get in there. Jon and Spencer are fucking. Well, Spence is being fucked. Not that you’d know what that’s like.” Brendon’s eyes sank to his shoes and filled with tears, stumbling back into a couch and closing his eyes. Water began to trail from them, but Ryan just sat down next to him. Truth be told, Ryan had never hated Brendon. He thought he did, but there was a fine line between hate and love. He just happened to feel the latter for Brendon. Ryan’s stupid way of hiding his feelings was through hatred.

Spencer let out a loud moan, a curse word at that, and it seeped through the doorway. Evidently, it penetrated Brendon’s mind too because the younger boy started getting hard and whimpering in his jeans. Poor baby, he wanted someone to care for him.

“You know what would really stick it to Spencer,” Brendon sniffed. “If I fucked his best friend while he fucked mine.” He looked at Ryan suspiciously and Ryan realized that he had gotten hard from Brendon’s noises.

“I’m game if you are,” Ryan told him, trying to hide his nerves from this boy who was already incredibly vulnerable. “I don’t want to take advantage of you though.” Yeah, like Brendon would believe that.

“I don’t care,” Brendon said, clearer this time after coughing mucus out of his lungs. He rammed into Ryan and clacked their teeth together, pulling the older boy to his feet and slamming his back against the wall. Ryan enjoyed pressing Brendon hard against the tour bus, thrusting his hips against the younger man and reveling in the high moans he was making. Some vocal range this kid had. Ryan hadn’t been more turned on in his life, and Brendon had gotten to his knees for him on stage before. A hand got shoved into his pants before he was ready for it and Ryan howled as Brendon beat at his cock. Considering their exceptional lack of personal space, Ryan figured it was fair game if he matched Brendon’s movements. Judging by how the cock felt in his hand, Brendon was a little shorter than him and about equally as thick. He still had a fairly large size about him and Ryan couldn’t help moaning just at the realization that he finally knew what the cock he fantasized about felt like. It was all he could do not to pull his hand out to lick up the precome leaking from Brendon onto his hand. Brendon’s hand was maneuvering skillfully around him but after a while, keeping in mind this could be his last chance as well as his first, Ryan pulled Brendon’s hand away and even relinquished the teeth digging into Brendon’s bottom lip.

“What gives,” the singer begged, giving out another loud grunt as Ryan expertly rolled their hips together.

“I got this, baby. Let me take care of you.” He wrapped his arms around Brendon and wordlessly pleaded for Brendon to mimic him- he did. Ryan ground against him teasingly slow and nibbled at his neck, his ear, and his collarbones, everywhere he could reach. He sucked hard and until the marks were a deep red-purple, noticeable to anyone who would see Brendon in the next week. Brendon just moaned, letting Ryan mark him without a protest and with quite a few cries asking for more. Ryan gladly gave in.

After a few more minutes of this, the two of them were reduced to nothing more than undignified moaning messes and Ryan’s teeth became dangerously close to puncturing Brendon’s sensitive ear.

“Fuck, Bren, I love you, gonna come. So close, close, fuck!” Ryan came in his pants with Brendon egging him on.

“That’s so good baby, fuck, yes, come for me.” Ryan felt babied, so, in his true idiotic fashion, he bit back menacingly.

“I hate you,” Ryan growled in Brendon’s ear.

With that in mind, Brendon came in his pants.


End file.
